Picture To Burn
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: Mikan pledged to HATE all the boys she find to be IN LOVE or INFATUATED in after being rejected by her first love. And when she was infatuated with a Japanese Idol Contestant, Natsume Hyuuga , she then builds a group called "ANC" or "Anti-Natsume Club".
1. Prologue: Pop, Lock and Drop Love

**This is a new story from LavenderBlush! Please be noted that I'll update Pretty Boy and this story One to Three times a week because I'll be very busy from now on. LavenderBlush is going to be a Freshman now. She's finally entering High School! So, to give some support for her, since she's transferring. please read and review. ;]**

**P**rologue_.  
Pop lock and drop love._

_Ruka-pyon, I love you!_

_Gomene, Mikan-chan, But I can't reciprocate your feelings._

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Yukihara Mikan, 18 years old, laughed at herself when she remembers that day. Her confession to her first love, Nogi Ruka.

"Mikan-chan, what are you laughing about?" Her mother, Azumi Yuka asked. "The stupidest thing I've ever done! Hahahaha." She rolled around her queen-size bed, laughing loudly. Yuka was on the bed, too. "What? What is it?" Yuka asked.

"My confession to that _guy_!" She shouted, filled with anger. Yuka understood. Since Ruka rejected Mikan's feelings, Mikan called him "THAT GUY".

"Well, don't consider it as the _stupidest_ as you say it is. He's your first love. That was a brave thing to do. Confess." Yuka said as she patted Mikan's head. "I really love him, mom. Now, I'm gonna hate him. From now on, I'm gonna hate the guys that I fall in love with. I'm closing my heart's door for love. Lock it up." Mikan pledged to herself. Yuka laughed a little and sighed.

"Hey? Am I a little late?" Yukihara Izumi, Mikan's father asked. Yuka's still not a Yukihara since they aren't married yet. Although, they have children already.

"Not a little. A lot." Yuka said as he placed the popcorn on a bowl. They're gonna watch the grand finale of Japanese Idol today. They opened the TV and turned it to channel 22.

"Right on time." Mikan smiled as the show started.

"After the long time of auditions, continuous elimination rounds, we are finally in the grand finale of Japanese Idol! We all have watched and love Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka all the way. Supported them and led them to the Top 2 of the show! Now, the only question is, Who will be our first ever Japanese Idol? Is it our pop star prince, Hyuuga Natsume? Or will it be our rock star prince, Nogi Ruka? Let's all grab our bowl of popcorn as we watch them battle for the throne as, The Japanese Idol!"

"Go Natsume! Beat that guy's butt up!" Mikan shouted to the TV. "Shut up, Mikan-chan. Your voice is as glass-breaking as your mother's." Izumi said as he laughed. Unaware of the glares he's receiving from Yuka and Mikan.

"Let's hear it for Nogi Ruka!" The host said as the audience clapped for him. "BOO! Rock makes my ears bleed." Mikan shouted once again, to the TV. "Your voice makes my ears bleed too." Izumi, once again, teased her daughter. "I'll just take that as a compliment." She said as she pulled a strand of Izumi's hair.

"Hey? What's that for?! Are you making me bald?!" Izumi shouted. Mikan reached for a bottle which contains some strands of hair. All identical to what she's holding. The bottle has a** "Annoying Tou-san hair collection"** heading."Ah, your 59th hair. A million and 251 to go and you're bald." Mikan placed the hair in the bottle. "What?! Since when did you know how many my hair is?!" Izumi shouted. "I may be not that smart, Tou-san. But I'm a Million times smarter than you. Bleh." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"That's it! I'm buying a beanie!" Izumi pouted as he stared at the TV. Yuka laughed at the two. She loves looking at her daughter and soon-to-be husband tease each other.

"Oh, That guy's actually singing an Acapella song? Hah. No way that guy would win. Natsume! Show him what you got!" Mikan shouted to the TV.

"That was really great, Ruka-kun! Now, let's see what Hyuuga Natsume has to show us! Everyone, Natsume Hyuuga!" The host said as Natsume Hyuuga, with a smile, appeared and seated at the chair beside the piano. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'm here! Did I come on time?" Koko, 16, Mikan's younger brother, appeared in his jersey. He was all sweaty. "Hey! Go change! Don't stay here in my room with you perspiring!" Mikan shouted.

"But Ruka's already singing!" Koko complained. "If you stop omplaining and get dressed already, you might catch up with this guy's singing." Mikan said as Koko dashed to his own room. After exactly Two minutes, Koko came back in his casuals.

"Yeaaahh..." Ruka ended his singing and all the girls in the audience shrieked and clapped. Standing ovation. "Stupid fangirls." Mikan murmured. "Going gaga over that guy. Hah. Pity." Mikan continued as she smirked.

"You rock Ruka-kun!!!" Koko cheered. Mikan turned her head to his direction like a robot. Her chocolate orbs turned dark crimson red. Staring at his, he feels like a chicken being roasted. "HE. DOESN'T. ROCK." She said with a low-pitched voice. Koko gulped. "O-okay. He's a stone! Yeah! You stoooone Ruka-kun!Hahaha.." Koko smiled awkwardly.

"Next in line, is the Prince of Pop, Hyuuga Natsume!" Mikan clapped. "Natsume! Impress the judges and the texters! Wait..I'll get my cellphone to vote for you!" Mikan shouted as she reached for her cellphone which is just beside the bottle with Izumi's hair. Natsume appeared in the TV. With his heartmelting smile. Yes, smile. He sat on the piano's chair and started to play it.

"Wow! I think this will be my favorite performance of this boy." Izumi said as Mikan smiled at him in approval.

_'You and me, all alone girl.'_

"Kyaaaaa!! I knew it! I know he's dedicating that song for me!! I can feel it in my unbreakable bones!" Mikan shrieked. Izumi murmured something that Mikan's super-hearing didn't miss. "WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE GLASSBREAKING VOICE?!" Mikan shouted. Throwing the biggest pillow to him. "Who else?" he answered. She was a about to get another strand of hair when Koko suddenly interrupted. "Ahhhh. Natsume's song is so boring."

...

"OW!!!"

"That's what you get for insulting Natsume!" Mikan said as she reached for the **"Extra Koko hair collection"**. "Wow. 4th hair. 3 million and 321,329,644 to go. "And my hair has only a million left?!"Izumi argues. Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Hush! I can't hear Natsume singing anymore." Yuka said. Everyone returned to their places.

_'I know that he left you into pieces. You know that I won't be that way.'_

"He's gonna heal my broken heart. I just know it." Mikan murmured to herself. "Seems you already healed a long time ago anyway." Yuka said softly. Obviously, Mikan got her super hearing from her mother's ears.

After a few minutes, his song finally ended. "Waaaaaa. He was excellent! He'll beat that guy for sure!" Mikan shouted. Then a commercial started."I'm excited. I think it's a tough one. You know...the results?" Yuka said. "Probably." Mikan admitted. "But Natsume will win.". She continued. Then Japanese Idol returned.

"I will be now announcing the final results." The host said as he opened an envelope he's holding. After reading it, he said "Whew. This is indeed a tough one. But still, there can only be one Japanese Idol! The name I'll be saying is the 1st runner up. Nogi Ruka, Hyuuga Natsume, Congratulations to the both of you. The first runner up will be...Hyuuga Natsume!" The host shouted as Mikan's smile turned upside down.

"Congratulations Nogi Ruka! You are our first annual Japanese Idol!" The host said as confetti boomed all over the stage as the two contestants hugged each other. Both in happiness.

"Why?!!! The cruel world...Why?!?!Let me see the results!" Mikan shouted to the TV. As if the TV heard her, it obeyed and showed the percentage of votes. Ruka has 51% while Natsume has 49%.

"Nooooo!! My precious load!! Nooooooooooo!!" Mikan cried as Koko patted her head playfully. "There,there. You're just mad because the person who rejected you won. ha-ha." Koko said. "Thanls a lot." Mikan replied sarcastically.

"-yawn- Well, It's almost dinnertime. Yuka, let's cook dinner already." Izumi said as he stood up and went outside Mikan's room. Koko followed.

Before Yuka left, she told Mikan something.

"Mikan, I think you're infatuated with Natsume." She whispered to her ear as she went out. Mikan smiled and rolled on her bed in excitement. Then she sat up, straight. And told herself.

**_Time to build an "Anti-Natsume Club"._**

**End of Prologue.**

**Do you like it guys? It's my newest story dedicated to the ShaNiMadz group. Love you all guys! xD**

**Please R&R!**


	2. The real him

Chapter 1: The real him.

Exiting the highly crowded coliseum, rampaging fangirls surrounded the whole place that barely let the limousine pass through. Inside is the Pop and Rock Star prince, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. At exactly 9:34 pm, they are currently resting inside the limousine, waving hello to their fans, and their heartmelting smile flashing through the lucky girls. After finally passing through the tunnel of women, Not only the two of them let out a sigh, also the exhausted driver did.

"Congratulations, Nat! -sigh-, I never thought that we would come this far." Ruka congratulated Natsume. "Yeah, it has been my dream since I was 12." Natsume replied with a smile on his face. Ruka smiled, too. The two of them have been best friends since Middle School. They say that the two of them were inseparable back then. But when they turned to high school students, they don't stick with each other anymore since the both of them has different priorities at school. But nevertheless, they remained the best of friends. They even auditioned together to join the said competition. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the hotel where they were currently staying and where their family was waiting. As the limousine parked by at the front gate of the prestigious hotel, The families of the two are already waiting for them there. Good thing is, there were no reporters or paparazzi around. Ruka first went down the limousine as the Nogi Clan carried him and pushed him up the air while chanting 'Ruka!Ruka!Ruka!'

"Guys! Cut it out! It's embarrassing!" Ruka said to his cousins who were carrying him. After they let him down, his mother rushed to hug him immediately. "Oh, Ruka. I'm so proud of you! Dad and I never stopped watching the series for you!" His mom, Ume said. Then his father, Keiko patted him on the back. "Son! This is the best day of, not only yours, but our life! All your uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents even went here from New Jersey! Son, this is the time of your life! Our lives!" He said. "Yeah!" The whole family shouted. They all shared their laughter as they went inside the hotel.

After that, Natsume finally went out of the limousine. His sister, Aoi and brother, Youichi with a certain someone he doesn't know greeted him.

"Onii-chan, Congratulations!" Aoi said as she climbed on Natsume like he's some sort of a tall bamboo. Natsume let go of her and smirked. "Ugly buriko, stop climbing on me or else, I won't accept your offer to be my manager for my career. Instead, I'll let Youichi handle everything." "Onii-chan! Youichi doesn't even know algebra yet! He's 10 years old, for heaven's sake! I am 18! Well-educated and good-looking." Aoi said composing herself. "Still, aren't you a little too young to be my manager?" Natsume asked, raising a brow. "So what? I qualify already when it comes to age, Onii-chan. And I'm already studying about managing stuff." She said.

"Onii-chan, Congratulations." Youichi said as he high-fived with Natsume. Natsume ruffled his hair. "Thanks, brat."

The three of them are happily talking to each other, completely ignoring the certain someone who was drooling for about, two minutes already. "N-Natsume Hyu..u..u..uu..." _she_ mumbled. The three of them looked at the girl's direction. "Oh yeah, Onii-chan, This is Shouda Sumire, she claims that she's your number one fan and... _soon to be girlfriend_." Aoi spoked the last four words bitterly. But Sumire completely remained still. Probably didn't even hear what Aoi said. "What can I do for you, _Sumire?_." Natsume asked very gently, with his sweet voice. Sumire fainted. Natsume smirked, once again.

"Send this hag home." He said. The limousine took the fainted girl in and went out. As the three was entering the hotel where they would stay for the night, Natsume asked something. "Where's Otou-san?"

"He didn't come." Youichi said. Natsume sighed. "Typical of that old man."He mumbled. "By the way, Onii-chan, The Stargazers channel asked if you could guest on "Morning Buzz!" talk show tomorrow. Should I accept the offer or not? It's your choice." Aoi asked his brother. Natsume just nodded. As they entered their luxurious room, Natsume immediately changed his clothes and went on the phone.

**"Good evening, Hyuuga Eshi speaking."** the voice from the other line said.  
"Otou-san, It's Natsume..." Natsume said.  
**"Son, see? Singing won't lead you to any success. As the heir of the company, you should take over my position when you reach the age of 23!"  
**"Datte, otou-san, I don't want to be the heir of our company! Let Youichi take over! He's a very smart boy. And this is my dream! Why don't you support me?!"  
**"From the very start, it is you, Natsume, whom I expected to be the next president of the Hyuuga Inc., and never I will trust that stupid clumsy brother of yours!"  
**"How dare you speak like that of your own son!"  
**"I'm having a headache. This conversation is over! I expect you to be here tomorrow, 7 pm sharp. You have and you _must_ sign the papers regarding your acceptance of taking over the position as the president when I retire and when you reach the age of 23. And get ready to meet your future fiancee.**** Goodnight."**

_toot---toot---toot._

"Is he still against it, Onii-chan?" Aoi asked. "Yeah. He didn't even congratulated me." Natsume said as he sighed. "Go get me coffee, ugly buriko." He said, glaring at his sister. Aoi rolled her eyes. "And your true colors have appeared again." She said. Natsume rolled his own eyes.

---

Youichi placed the phone back. He's currently in his bedroom at the hotel. He was about to call someone on the phone when he heard the conversation between his father and older brother.

_**"From the very start, it is you, Natsume, whom I expected to be the next president of the Hyuuga Inc., and never I will trust that stupid clumsy brother of yours!"  
**"How dare you speak like that of your own son!"  
**"I'm having a headache. This conversation is over! I expect you to be here tomorrow, 7 pm sharp. You have and you **__must_ sign the papers regarding your acceptance of taking over the position as the president when I retire and when you reach the age of 23. And get ready to meet your future fiancee. Goodnight."

That totally pissed him off.

"As expected, the youngest, the stupidest, the clumsiest. Me." he mumbled as he took out the picture of his mom.

"Mom, if only you were here..."

---

"Minna-san! Thank you for all the support you have given to me! Together, let's make the ANC stronger and wider! Implement the Anti-Natsume campaign! Reveal his true colors to the public and completely ruin his career! Altogether, let us say the pledge!"

"We pledge to be an endless, non-terminating heap of trouble for Hyuuga Natsume!"

"That's it!" Mikan shouted to her clubmates. "I dismiss this meeting. It was a pleasure to talk to you guys. Please be here tomorrow and altogether, we will go to the studio of the Morning Buzz to watch the interview. Let's all raid Natsume Hyuuga's house!" Mikan shouted as everybody agreed. After the meeting, out of 10 members, only 5 persons were left. Herself, her best friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki.

"I came to join the club you have built because I'm your friend, not a Natsume-hater, to be honest." Nonoko said. Anna, Misaki and Hotaru nodded showing that they agree. Mikan sulked. "What's your purpose for this anyway? Did he fought with you? Intimidated you? Raped you?!" Anna said. "Don't be that harsh, Anna-chan! Natsume doesn't even know her." Misaki said while patting the head of the sulking Mikan. "State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy." Mikan said. The four of them understood what she meant.

"Anyways, we support the club. We're not against it. So don't sulk, baka. You look uglier that way." Hotaru said. Mikan had a sudden change of mood and smiled as brightly as she could. "Hotaru! You're the beeeeeee-"

...

After a short second, they saw Mikan lying flat on the floor. The three sweatdropped.

Hotaru kept her oh-so precious gun and helped Mikan up. "Anyway, I got to go now, if you wish me to go to the talk show tomorrow. And aside that, there should be a payment for me joining this club." Hotaru said greedily, with a scary smirk plastered on her face and flashing yen signs on her eyes. "I guess we have to go, too. And don't worry, we aren't going to make you pay." Anna mentioned. "Okay, then! Ja!" Mikan bid farewell as the four of them went out.

"So, how's your club going?" Yuka said appearing from the kitchen. Their house wasn't that big. And it isn't small, too. It's very average yet you can feel an aura that it's home. "Well, for starters, 10 members isn't that bad." Mikan said, with a smile. Yuka smiled and got two glasses of juice. She sat beside her and gave her a drink. "Know what Mikan? For some time now, I'll also turn into a Yukihara. I'm planning, this Christmas, Izumi and I will get married already. Is it alright for you?" Yuka asked. Mikan spaced out.

_'Mom, turning to a Yukihara! FINALLY!'_

"Of course! Oh, how long I've waited for that day! 19 years have passed already!" Mikan said as she hugged her mother. Yuka hugged back, teary-eyed. "Mom! Don't cry!" Mikan exclaimed, wiping the tears from her mother's eyes. "I can't help it, Mikan-chan. Don't worry, I won't cry that long." Yuka said as she stood up and got the empty glasses.

---

"Good Morning BUZZ! minna-san! I am here again, Fukushima Najika, your host, and once again, I'm here to brighten up your day! And for all the teenage girls there, you'd either love me or envy me for this morning, I'll have Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka with me here this morning, right now, right here, only at, MORNING BUZZ!" the host, Najika said. Eventually, the said talk show is already airing.

As expected, the small club, ANC is there within the audience to do their little investigation: TO DISCOVER HYUUGA NATSUME'S HOUSE.

"First, I want to talk to Ruka-kun! What does it feel to win the title as, the Japanese Idol?"  
"Well, at first I couldn't believe it. It took some time before it registered on my mind that I just reached my dream. I was like, whoah!" Ruka said as all the girls in the audience squealed. Yes, including the ANC members.  
"Hahaha. The feeling is really wonderful, ne? Ruka-kun?"  
"Hai, Najika-chan."  
"Kyaaaa!" Najika squealed herself.

"And turning to the famous Pop star, Hyuuga Natsume, what does it feel, to actually win the contest as the 1st placer?"  
"I feel really overwhelmed. I really didn't believe I would come that far. There isn't even a time that I felt disappointment for, just reaching the finale, I already felt like, I am a winner."  
"You really are, Natsume-kun! You are!" Najika said. "Thank you." Natsume said as he flashed her a smile. Najika almost fainted with that, bittersweet killer smile.

"Pffft." Mikan said at the audience, munching a gum. Completely bummed.

"Oh my gosh, I really feel lucky being here, in front of you, and being able to talk to you. Now, I'm giving the chance for the audience to have a dance with our idols!" Najika announced which made all girls squeal and at the same time, rush near the stage and raising their hand, shouting 'PICK ME! RUKA MY LOVE!' or 'DANCE WITH ME, NATSUME-CHII!' Even some of the ANC members went in front, hoping to be selected from the huge crowd. Only the 5 best friends were left at their seat.

Ruka picked the girl with pink hair that was inside the huge screaming crowd. She is very pretty with her short bob, average height, and sexy body. All girls flashed her a glare that made her feel uneasy at the stage. But the others still hoped that Natsume would pick them. "Natsume-kun, pick already!" Najika said as something caught his eye. A very familiar figure sitting there at the audience.

"I pick that girl with beautifully pigtailed auburn hair, sitting pretty at the back." Natsume said. Mikan who was blowing a balloon with her gum, popped. Still staring at the boy whom she claims to dislike. The spotlight turned its attention to her which made her break free from her trance. "What? Eh.." She was about to oppose but, all girls seemed to glare at her. She became stiff on her position then.

"My, my. What a stupid girl." Najika unintentionally uttered. Natsume, seeing the girl glued to the floor, went down the stage. The girls, instead of pulling his tie, or stealing a kiss from him, stood there, like statues. Not believing that the Natsume Hyuuga was going to fetch a girl whom they claimed to be flat-chested and not that pretty.

"Shall we go?" Natsume asked, reaching out his hand to her. Mikan stared at the hand reaching out to her, hesitating whether she will accept or not. Her mind was saying, _'Do not accept or you're breaking the pledge!'_ but her hand disobeyed her. Her hand eventually held his as they went up onstage. The slow, sweet music started to play.

Ruka and the pink haired girl were dancing happily, smiling at each other, and seem to be exchanging stories. While Natsume and Mikan were dancing, Mikan was looking away and Natsume is directly looking at her. For one second, she looked at his eyes. She saw his crimson red orbs, staring at hers. "Natsume-kun, I'm sorry." Mikan mumbled. It reached his ear though. After a few seconds, Mikan intentionally poked his eyes and went down the stage. But before she even got that far, she heard Natsume mumble "I understand. You want to dance with Ruka since you loved him and you probably still do."

What the-!? How did he know?!

She went out immediately. Her club mates followed her. As she reached the outside, the words she heard from Natsume kept repeating and repeating from her mind like it was some sort of a broken record. Then her club mates arrived. "Mikan-chan, that was great! You poked his eyes! Good thing it was unnoticeable since you poked him somewhere you two weren't emphasized. And it was almost done so it was also unnoticeable that Natsume was ditched by his partner!" one of her club mates said. Mikan hid her confusion and show a successful smile. "Yeah! Of course! I'm a never ending heap of trouble for him right? We are!" Mikan said as they all high-fived.

After several minutes, the talk show is over and their plan is already starting. They successfully saw what vehicle did Natsume Hyuuga rode and silently followed it. A little while later, they reached a huge mansion which really looked class with the big window glass at the middle of the huge structure.

"Minna-san, now for the protest plan!" Mikan said as everybody prepared their needed equipment for the so-called protest. "N for Natusme! N for No carreer! N for Natsume! N for No carreer!" They all shouted in unison. They kept on saying it while holding some slogans regarding his career.

---

"Onii-chan, good thing this is a secluded village." Aoi said as she was peeking at the window. "Why did you say so? Ugh, I want to eat lunch already." Natsume mumbled, slouching at the wide sofa. "Well, if it was not secluded, then, many reporters and paparazzi would see this, some kind of protest?" Aoi said as Natsume peeked with her. They saw a small group of girls walking in a circle, holding some slogans and banners opposing his career as a singer. "Go fix this mess and call the leader, brat." Natsume ordered his younger brother as he followed and went downstairs.

As he reached the door to the front porch, he said "Ugly old hags, stop this mess and group leader, please come in." Youichi said without pausing. The girls immediately stopped ranting and cuddled the oh-so cute boy standing above the front porch steps. Mikan and Hotaru seemed to be the only girls who were unaffected by this boy's charm.

"Brat." called Mikan.

"What?" Youichi asked.

"What do you need me for? I'm the leader." Mikan said. Youichi extended his hand. Mikan held onto it and somehow felt the same warmth she felt earlier, only, this hand is lacking of ...sweetness.

"Come with me, flat-chested person." Youichi said while dragging Mikan inside the huge mansion. As she mesmerized the contents of the huge structure, a familar figure shown sitting at the class sofa. Mikan felt nervous.

"Oh, it's you, Yukihara." Natsume said, without the trademark smile, the sweet crimson orbs, and the pleasing personality. This person was the complete opposite. A scary frown, a killer glare, and a totally rude attitude. "H-How do you know my name, plastic person?! And how the hell do you know what's going on between me and that guy?! I highly doubt that you two talked about me." Mikan said. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"First of all, there's no such thing as a plastic person. Second of all, stupid you, who have been blinded by Ruka, never really even saw me just standing beside him when you confessed. BA-KA." Natsume said, sticking his tongue out. Mikan's temper reached the maximum. "Arrogant Jerk." She said, letting Natsume hear it. Natsume smirked.

"I like your attitude now, rather than the lovesick person you were. I really do." Natsume said as he pulled her wrist. "Let go of me!" Mikan shouted. He pulled her closer making her ear near to his lips. Then, he whispered "You still did something very bad, young girl. Aside from poking my eyes and ditching me, it seems you had built a club against me. Well, I'm not letting this slip away." he said. Mikan stiffened.

"What you're going to do, it's simple." He said. Mikan didn't move.

"Pretend to be my fiancee, every single interviews, talks, etc. for the whole year." Natsume whispered huskily. Mikan was as pale as a ghost.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**End of Chapter one.**

**What do you think? Regarding my note at the first chappie, it's not per week ah? Probably per month or every other month. T.T But lately I'm active! The inspiration is within me, recently. Please support me on this one, too! Not just in Pretty Boy! Thanks a lot! xD And thank you to all who reviewed on the prologue!**


	3. OMAKE 1

OMAKE -- Devastating Confession.

It dawned to me that I was going to be late, once again. Koko-kun's such an idiot! Pfft. Again, he alarmed my alarm clock to 7:00 rather than 6:30 am. Now look. There's only thirty minutes left before I can ready myself for another detention with Narumi-sensei. Well, come to think of it, Narumi-sensei's too much of an angel to be punishing me, right? Okay, Mikan, think of the bright side! Maybe today the mystery sweet secret things will happen again.

As you can see, I have a secret admirer. He sends me a bouquet of pink roses in my locker during Mondays; Sweet Howalons on Tuesdays; Heart-warming love letters on Wednesdays; Cute small stuffed toys on Thursdays; and guess what on Fridays? PERFUMES! And most of them are used by famous people on the globe! I just can't help but feel like a princess with this.

My mean best friend always doubts that it's for me. She claims that the so-called "Secret Admirer" I have had mistaken me for another person. But I highly oppose it though. How come this person knows what I like? It's just too impossible if ever there's a mistake. But my other best friends are cheering me on. Oh how lucky am I to have them all as best friends.

Anyway, I'm late and I gotta go bad!

--

"Koko! Just throw me the ham sandwich!" Mikan shouted while rushing towards the living room to get her shoes. As literally Koko took it, he did throw it to her but Mikan swiftly got it. Well, a 15 year old Mikan is still unclumsy, or so she thought. Yes, she did caught it on time, but then again, she stepped on her shoe making her loose her balance and eventually fall. Koko sweat dropped at the scene.

"Mikan-nee. 7:20. Late?" He reminded. Mikan composed herself and fixed her uniform thoroughly. After a while,she grabbed her bag and went to get her skateboard. She dozed off then not hearing Koko's warning.

"Mikan-nee! Are you wearing your cyclings?!It's still on your room, baka!"

--

I stopped the board when I reached the gates of Gakuen Alice. I carried it and ran as fast as I could to the lockers' area. I hurriedly opened it and I was happy to see what I was really expecting today;Howalons! Mmm, I'm really hungry now. But I'm really late so, just wait beloved Howalons!

I ran past the corner only to bump with him, the one I suspected to be my Secret Admirer, Nogi Ruka.

"O-Ohayou, Ruka-pyon!" I managed to greet. Once again, his face turned red, which was why I suspected him to be it. "O-ohayou, Sakura-san." He said and walked on. -sigh- If it really was him, I wouldn't bother being his girlfriend at 15.

--

It's Christmas now and 2 months have already passed. Won't he ever admit that he sends me the letters? Argh, is it really the generation that girls confess first to the boys? -sigh-.

After our P.E. classes, I ran to the lockers' area to get my regular school uniform. But even before I could turn through the corner, I saw a shadow inserting something in my locker. It's a Wednesday today, I remembered. When I inched closer to the figure, it struck me that I was right all along! It _was_ Nogi Ruka! I immediately called him.

--

What's taking Ruka so long? Isn't he supposed to be finished in just inserting a letter? What if she will see him? All my hardwork would go to waste. From this corner, I peeked to his direction and suddenly, her voice was heard. "Ruka-pyon!" she shouted. Damn! Ruka ran towards my direction but she catched up.

"R-Ruka pyon, I love you!" she shouted out. "I _knew _it was you who sent all those precious gifts, and I treasured them all. Especially the letters you wrote all by yourself. I really love your penmanship. I love you, Ruka-pyon!" she continued. Why do I have to hear all this?!

Ruka stopped beside me. He didn't even bother to look back to her. Instead, he was intently looking at my eyes, as if it was sending a telekinetic message; and written in it was "Help! What am I going to do?"

I shrugged. After hearing her words, I really don't know anymore. If you love her, why not tell her you love her too? I wanted to blurt out. Instead, he replied with "Gomene Mikan-chan, But I can't reciprocate your feelings."

She froze on her spot. Tears were threatening to fall. I wanted to hug her so badly, but I couldn't budge. It really was a pain for me to hear all those, those...statements.

She ran away, probably to the girls' CR, and I know she was deeply hurt. Ruka sighed. "Gomene, Natsume-kun, I didn't really want to hurt her. It's just...it's true. I don't like her..." he explained. I patted him on the back and little by little smiled for him. I really wouldn't do this thing if it wasn't Ruka.

--End of OMAKE.

Merry Christmas to all of you! :D


	4. And they have returned

Chapter 2: And they have returned.

Her foot was glued to the floor. All eyes were glued to her. And her lips are glued together. No word uttered nor escaped. 10 seconds have passed.

_No word_.

30 seconds.

_None_.

A small cough broke the earsplitting silence. It also made Mikan return to reality.

"Have you lost your mind, _Hyuuga Natsume?!"_ Mikan managed to say. His brow raised in displease. She crossed her arms and relaxed her legs. "How Stupid. I won't fall for that kind of favor, idiot. Only girls in shoujo mangas get to be dragged in those _boy-traps." _She said, confident with her answer. He glared at her icily with those sharp red orbs. Though uneasy, Mikan managed to maintain a face full of courage and bravery. Then there was silence again. She heaved a sigh and said "...I'll be going, then. I'm glad with your..._glare of dismay._ It's definitely worth the time." She said sarcastically as she helped herself on going out of the huge mansion.

Aoi got furious of what she acted. She followed her holding the cup of tea she was drinking. Just right outside the door, she halted her with a low voice. "Y-yukihara! Such a displeasing personality towards my brother. Don't talk to him as if you're the Goddess of all Gods!" Mikan stopped on her tracks and stood still. Not even bothering to look back on who's speaking. "Then tell him to not talk to me as if he's a servant raising his voice on his Goddess." she said and went off. Aoi flushed in anger then marched right back to the living room.

---

"How did it go, Mikan-chan?" One of her members asked. Minami Yusuka. A girl with short curly lime hair and black eyes. "It was fine, really. I even made him pissed." she said with an evil laugh. The others laughed too, because of her weird reaction and a small success of their little rampage. The rustling of the leaves in a sunny noon made Mikan stare at the environment of the village. It is enormous; Wide.

It somehow looked like paradise.

"This place reminds me of Shakespear's story. W-what was that?" Mikan asked. The girls surrounding her thought for a while. Then after a few seconds, Hotaru mentioned "Romeo and Juliet.". "Yeah, that. Look at this place. Majority is grassy, the houses are quite castle-like because of their exterior design and humongous area. There's even mounds on their lawn." she complimented. Their eyes roaming around the place caught Mikan's attention to the fullest. Just beside the _despicable_ Natsume Hyuuga's mansion are the dandelions. They are all in bloom and it's so tall. It reminded her most of the love story series she have watched in t.v. But their peaceful admiration was disturbed when they heard sirens of police cars rushing towards their place.

"What's happening?" Hiruku Kurumi, a tall girl with a long pink hair that reached the hem of her jeans and eyes that was kind of weird. The left side of her eye is silver and the right one was pink. The reason is, her left eye is blind. But she can still see with her right eye, but with difficulty."I'll go talk to them." Nonoko suggested. When the police cars stopped just right in front of them, Nonoko started walking towards their direction.

"Lift your hands up in the air!" the policeman said, which Nonoko did immediately. The other girls followed too. "Officer, What's going on?" Nonoko asked. Staring at the gun he's holding that was directly pointed to her. "You are under arrest for trespassing in this secluded village. Only people with invitations or properties can go in here." the policeman explained. Nonoko's tongue twisted.

"Officer, we'll go out right now. Sorry for trespassing. We didn't do anything wrong here. Sorry for the commotion." Misaki managed to say. "No can do, Ma'am. Rules are rules and we live under these powerful statements. Please enter our cars, Ma'am." and they were forced to enter.

---

Inside the jail of Tokyo, All eight girls where whining and crying their heart out. Completely shocked and despises to be in the place their at right now. Mikan remained quiet in the floor, beside the rusty bars that traps them like birds in a cage. Mikan stared at the surroundings. It was the complete opposite of what she was observing just ten minutes ago. The grassy land were replaced with cemented floor, all covered in black stains. Probably from the shoes of the people combined with the wet floor. The huge mansions were replaced by other rooms with people trapped inside identical rusty bars. The mounds visible from the lawn were gone, and the oh-so pretty dandelion garden, where are they? Mikan sighed and waited for Hotaru's return. She was currently with the police, being interviewed of their case.

Not so long, a guy went in. Because they were just close the door, they immediately familiarized the guy. It was no other than...

"...Hey Jerk! Lemme out of here!" Mikan screeched out loud which suddenly diminished the sobbing noise.

"Exactly." He replied casually with a smile. _'Oh, he's in public. So he'll be Mr. Nice Guy. Pfft. Pitiful believers of this devil in disguise._'She thought while watching him converse with the policemen. Not so long after, Hotaru stood up and a policeman approached them, setting them free. All girls dashed outside and knelt in front of Natsume, which shocked Mikan.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hy-Hyuuga kun! Is there anything we can do to repay your kindness?" All girls said in unison, excluding Hotaru and Mikan herself. Her jaws dropped so low as if it could reach the depths of hell. How could her beloved clubmates go against the rules of the ANC, and worse! Betray their pretty leader! "This is insane!" she told her clubmates.

Natsume had that surreal bright smile on his face. Of course, that was only in Mikan's eyes. To everyone around, it was dead reality. That smile, which is really a sinister grin, really spooked her out. And she knows that what he'll be asking is directly- and I mean, _directly- _to her.

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like your leader to be my fiancee. I realized, when I talked to her, just this morning, she's just the girl I've been looking for, all my life, all this time." He said, with that expression so passionate, as if he'd float to heaven if it was possible. All girls were quite shocked, but all nodded their heads fast, simultaneously. Even Hotaru did so. "What?! Everyone! That's just plain stupid! I _despise_ that guy. How could I love someone I despise?!" she shouted with all her might. Natsume smiled at her, and said "...be my fiancee and answer your question yourself."

Her head tilted slightly to the left. She let out a small drool, and finally fainted flat on the floor.

---

She spared her all theg lares she would've received if she just did so. Aoi can't help it. She didn't want her beloved brother to fall in love with such an unladylike woman. Or worse, ..._monkey._ This wasn't right! And for the fact that she clearly knows that she has an ultimate brother complex, she knew that there'd be a time she'd be choosy for the girl her brother will like. Could it be that she gave him a love potion to fall for her? Nah, out of the choices. Too impossible.

As they drove towards the Sunny Side-Up Village where the rampaging people were just a while ago, Mikan felt uneasy in that backseat. She could feel the presence of slight glares coming from the mirror in the middle of the car. And worse, the guy beside him had a dark aura around him. It's as if he'd never acknowledge her presence, even acknowledging she was alive in this planet. Youichi, as she heard from Aoi. She knows that Natsume had only one sibling, and that was Aoi. But, from what she can see now, Youichi is also a brother of Natsume. Why wasn't he in his family background in the internet? For sure he's a brother, for their resemblance was not hard to differ.

Then a soft ringing was heard. It was coming from the pocket of Natsume Hyuuga. He answered it, and said "Otou-san, I'm expecting your return later night at the villa. I'll be bringing my fiancee with me. So please, don't invite Koizumi-bii. She'll be a nuisance to one of the happiest days of my life." and closed it immediately. His face was serious as Einstein couldn't solve 1 plus 1. It was completely different from the Natsume in TV. The sweet type of guy. Was she delusional, all this time?

---

Later evening, there were many people organizing the party. There were some for the cake, some for the setting, some for the food, and some for the decorations. It was held at the little mound in the wide lawn of the Hyuuga's _villa,_ and not mansion. Aoi was in charge of her gown.

_'And I thought I'd never fall for this pretend-to-be-my-fiancee trick. Well, I didn't fell. I was pushed to it.'_

On the other hand, Aoi was busy thinking of plans to do some tweaking on her gown. She untangled the ribbons in the inner part of the gown so if she'd eat too much, it'll loose down and eventually split the gown into half on the side. She also trimmed the gown to the length that one foot above her knee. So if she'd get something on the floor, her panties would be seen. And the last part, the shiny front porch steps will be full of slippery butter when she'll enter the scene. Hell, this is the perfect plan!

And after an hour, everything started.

Eshi Hyuuga was on a special seat. His long black hair tied into a small pony. His eyes covered with big shades made him look cool, in a way. And not too long after, Bells ringed as they all turned to look at Aoi just beside the front porch.

"May I present, the lovable, sweet fiancee of my brother, Mikan Yukihara!" she announced, and at the right cue, Mikan appeared with an uneasy smile on her face. Her hair laid down that reached below her breasts, obviously ironed. Her gown that looked like a ballet dancer's suit because of the length. With her 4 inched high heels, she slightly walked on forward, looking at her feet. She was too embarrassed to look at the huge crowd.

And, just as what Aoi planned, she slipped. Causing her to lose balance, fortunately, strong, muscular arms hurriedly caught her even before she could hit the grassy floor. His scent was so, ..._punk_. She slowly opened her eyes, obviously the scent didn't belong to the jerk. This kind of reminded her of middle school.

"R-Ruka?!" she both shouted and gasped. Surprised to see his familiar azure eyes and silky blonde hair. He smiled and helped her up. She immediately regained her composure and walked towards Natsume, who was obviously jealous. Which was weird in Mikan's part. _'Perhaps, he's just plain crazy.'_ she thought and sat on their respective seats.

Here eyes bulged out when she saw all the food laid on their table. Hers and _that jerk_'s table. She got some food from all the available dishes on the table, trying to remove _that guy_ from her mind. She ate and ate. All the sushis, sashimis, tempuras and all. She ate it. Barely leaving nothing for Natsume. And he was really surprised with her appetite. Mikan, who was thinking this was an advantage, since he would be turned off, was shocked when she saw him giggle a little. And this time, she could feel it was sincere and real. Unlike those smiles in front of the public.

And, another success for Aoi, her plan worked. Because of all the food she ate, her stomach went a little bigger. Since the gown was tightly fit for her hungry size, the ribbons were untied. making them slowly go half from the sides. She immediately held her gown at the side, trying to tie it from the inside. But it was being removed too fast. Natsume, whom noticed her uneasiness, turned to her and saw her almost naked. Her bra peeking out from the side. And because of this, a tinge of pink suddenly appeared on his cheeks. He removed his coat and covered her with this. He knew what was happening.

AOI!

He immediately made her stand up and run towards the villa, but they were stopped when they heard the tapping of a microphone. They turned and saw Ruka on the stage. He was fixing his necktie before heaving some air. He stood straight, and said "Natsume, Congratulations. You've finally been able to be loved by the girl of your dreams. I am really happy for you. But, I'm so sorry, but I have to object with this engagement." All the guests gasped. Mikan turned whiter than white on the spot. Natsume had that face wherein he's very confused. Ruka looked at them for a moment, and later said "I know I've hurt your feelings deeply, Mikan-chan. But, after that confession of yours when we were in middle school, I realized that, I did somehow like you. Now I've grown up and reached my dreams, I would like to say, I love you too, Mikan. Please give me one more chance to make it up to you. And Natsume, I'm terribly sorry..."

**END.**

**Wahaha. xDDD No comment for this chapter!**

**I'll be writing here all the people that gave me the inspiration and motivation to continue this story!**

**summereyes27  
Spiral Spinning Trills**

**minahoru  
Angelic Silences  
mikanluchia728  
SweetieSakura  
yExhiNa sAkUrei  
jazziscool  
ReinaKurenai  
shainingu etowa-ru  
lilxdeath13**

**Thank you!!**


	5. New Challenge

**Chapter 3: New Challenge.**_*revised*_

_"I know I've hurt your feelings deeply, Mikan-chan. But, after that confession of yours when we were in middle school, I realized that, I did somehow like you. Now I've grown up and reached my dreams, I would like to say, I love you too, Mikan. Please give me one more chance to make it up to you. And Natsume, I'm terribly sorry..."_

Even before the people could start to react or even blink their eyes, Natsume and Mikan were already both out of sight and Ruka wasn't on stage anymore. Well, that was one hell of a reaction. And one crazy confession.

"That's it! I'm packing!" Mikan shouted to herself while starting to ruffle and pack her clothes she brought just this afternoon to the mansion where she is _supposed_ to live in. But no, she can't take it anymore. "I'm being played by these wretched fools." she mumbled to herself once again. She opened her black Brenthaven Duo II suitcase that Natsume provided himself for her to bring her things.

Mikan is an 18 year old girl whom was not rich, but not that poor. Most people would call it "**Middle-class**". But she's in the level that they cannot such expensive things like cellphones, laptops, iPods, and the like. They only buy practical expensive things like air conditioners, televisions, DVD players, etc. Her family doesn't believe that cellphones are a necessity and always believed "Snail Mails are much more practical to use.". Her father, Yukihara Izumi is an Assistant Camera Man of the J-Peach channel, the number one enemy of the Stargazers channel. Her mother, Azumi Yuka is a housewife, but before was an amateur writer for the Kirishima Headlines, Inc., the best-selling newspaper at the late 90's. Her brother, Yukihara Koko loves basketball and is the Point Guard of their basketball team, known as the Tokyo Teals. As for Mikan, she's the leader of the "ANC" or Anti-Natsume Club that was created for the sake of expressing her 'sudden' hatred towards the guy.

_'knock knock'_

"Come in." Mikan answered the knock at the door. The door slowly opened and popped out was the little Youichi's head. "Nii-san asked me to give you this." as his hand poked out the door and in it was a little red box with three white pearls as design. Mikan stopped for a moment and looked at the box without moving from her position. Youichi got a little irritated by that and threw the box directly at her nose.

"Ouch! Why you- what's your problem, you little brat?!" Mikan exclaimed as she rubbed her nose and reached for the box that landed at the foot of her bed. "If I were to hand you something, you get it. Not stare at it. Baka." Youichi answered back but Mikan seemed to neglect the answer. An with that, Youichi decided to close the door with a soft bang._ 'Aren't these kind of boxes the type of boxes that men gives women as a proposal to marriage?'_ She thought to herself. But without further ado, she finally opened the lid of the box.

Inside the red box lay a slender pure diamond ring with a rare green diamond as it's pendant. She stared at it in awe, and dropped the box where a letter was placed. She slid the ring to her ring finger and it actually fits.

---

Youichi slowly went down the stairs and walked towards the living room where lay a very impatient Natsume, lighting up a cigarette. "Dad never agreed for you to light up a cigarette, nii-san." Youichi said, sitting down at the small blue bean bag that is directly in front of the fire place. "I was just wondering, do cigarette's really enlighten people up? So I tried lighting it to see. But all I see is smoke, nothing special." Natsume told him. Youichi raised a brow and looked at him. "You inhale the smoke from your mouth, onii-chan."  
"I knew that."  
"I gave it already."  
"The ring? So what was her reaction?"  
"Never saw. She just kept on staring at the box itself. Like she was already mesmerized by it. Typical of the middle-class."  
"Hn."

Natsume sighed and threw the cigarette on the fireplace. Just about when he was to lay down, he noticed a familiar figure descending down the stairs. "Hey Jerk, I don't have that enough money to pay for this, you know?" was he heard from the figure. From his uneasy position, he sat down once again and saw Mikan in front of him.

Youichi stood up and walked away to give the two some privacy. Natsume noticed that the ring was on her finger. "But why the hell are you wearing it, then?" he managed to say. And with that, her cheeks heated up and immediately took of the said ring. "I just tested it if it fits through my finger, that's all." she replied vivaciously. "I don't mean for you to pay that, you know." he said, getting the ring from her grip.

"Give me your hand."

Mikan was surprised by that. His gaze looked serious but calm at the same time. This caused her to blush unknowingly. But though hesitating, she gave up in his look and let him hold her hand. He slowly slid the ring through her ring finger, and there was something different from when she put the ring by herself and when he put the ring to her finger. This time when he put the ring, electricity flown from him to her hand to her arms to her cheeks.

"That's your ring since we're engaged-"

"-for the meantime. Don't forget that, jerk."

"Whatever."

At that, she pulled away her hand from his grip and noticed that he was looking at the ceiling, like he was hiding something. Perhaps that slight tinge of pink in his ears? Well, who knows.

"And don't mind what Ruka told you, please. That would be troublesome. We already solved the case to the people a while ago. Good thing there wasn't any meddling paparazzi people." Natsume told the girl. Mikan sat on the bean bag where Youichi used to sit on. She looked at him while hugging her knees. "Don't worry, I hate that guy now. I don't know how you saw me confessing to him back then but...wait a minute. Why am I telling these things to you?"

"Beats me."

"Pfft." she sounded while moving the bean bag away from the fireplace. "And be frank with me, jerk. Why of all girls you could play with, why it should be me?" she asked. By that, Natsume looked at her with his crimson eyes, which caused the girl to tremble a bit. "Like I said, I can't let you get away that easily by making a club against me. That would be very embarrassing in my part, wouldn't it?" he answered. Mikan went silent after that, noticing her mistake.

"...and you're very fun to play with."

"Alright, that's it! I'm really packing!" Mikan stood up and went upstairs only to be taken aback by a pair of cold hands, which she assumed to be Aoi's. "Let me go, Aoi. Really, what you did a while ago was already enough." she told the girl behind him. "That's why I came to tell sorry. I'm so sorry, onee-chan! But please stay! I was just jealous because you were, _even though it's just fake_, getting engaged with my onii-san. But do please stay! Or else, Eshi-tou will let him marry a girl by arranged marriage. Someone that he doesn't love!" Aoi explained. She stopped struggling for a while, but later on struggled away again. Aoi let her go but she ran past her and blocked her way.

"Don't you understand? My brother's life will be ruined of you don't tag along with this idea."  
"Yeah, I get it. But let me go! I'm going to my bed!"

Then she let her pass. Looking at her retreating figure, Aoi stared at her with a suspicious look. Then she proceeded to go down to the stairs.

---

_'Ring Ring'_

"Yuka, dear. Can you answer the telephone? I'm kind of busy here." Izumi asked her woman, wiping his camera with a soft cloth. Yuka stopped from cleaning the dishes and proceeded to the fridge to use the towel hanging from the upper right side of it to wipe her hands. Afterward, she went to answer the ongoing ringing phone.

"_Yukihara residence, Yuka speaking_."  
"**Mrs. Yukihara, can I speak to Mr. Yukihara? This is Mr. Hyuuga, from J-Peach channel.**"

"Izumi, it's Mr. Hyuuga. He's calling for you." Yuka called to her husband. By the mention of the name, Izumi's eyes widened. He put his beloved camera on the flor and wiped his perspiring forehead with his sleeves. As he went to answer the phone.

"_Y-Yes? Mr. Hyuuga?_"  
"**Thank you for accepting the offer.**"  
"_W-what? I haven't told my daughter yet, sir._"  
**"Really? But my son and her had already their engagement party just this night.**"  
"_O-oh, I see..._"  
"**Well, I just called to thank you for that, but it seems that your daughter made a move of her own.**"  
"_Yes, I understand. Thank you, Mr. Hyuuga_."  
"**No, thank you. Have a pleasant evening.**"

Izumi's eyes were raging with fury. How did his daughter keep such a thing like this from him? from them? her family?

"What is it, dear?" Yuka asked innocently. Izumi inhaled big time and sighed, faced her with a smiling face.

"Don't get shocked, okay? But our daughter seemed to be getting married earlier than us." he calmly explained. Though how calm he told it to the woman in front of him, she seemed to be in deep shock. "But you even haven't told her yet!" she cried, clutching the collar of his polo shirt. "She seemed to know even before we could tell."

"And she didn't even asked our permission. His son is the famous Hyuuga Natsume, am I not mistaken? But she said if she liked somebody, she'll hate them to the bits of her bones! She shouldn't have accepted that offer!" Yuka complained. "She is too young."

---

"Eshi-tou? You called for me?" Aoi squeaked at the back of the door, peeping from behind to her father's direction.

"Aoi-chan, did Natsume agree to make you as his manager?" Eshi Hyuuga asked the girl. She slowly went in, after her father signaled her to do so. By that soft 'clank' sound it made, she bit her tongue and shook her head. The girl tried to reply but words weren't coming out from her mouth.

"Young lady, if you do not make him agree that his career will be in your care, you'll know the consequences. You will inherit the company and goodbye dreams of Paris."

"Eshi-tou! Aren't you being a little bit harsh towards Natsume-nii?! It's so unfair! You're also being unfair to me! You're putting our dreams in line. How selfish of you, father!" Aoi mustered up all of her courage to do all that screaming complaints but what she got as reply is getting wet with that touch of liquor burning up her eyes. "Do not be my enemy, Aoi. If you do not wish to have your dreams fulfilled even with a tiny percent chance of happening."

"How cruel of you, father!"

And the door banged loudly that caused a frame to fall down flat at the floor, but was unbroken. The carpet saved it from being shattered to pieces. Eshi sighed and stood up. He wore his favorite blue fluffy slippers and got the fallen frame back to its place. "I must be drunk to treat Aoi that way." he said to himself after getting a little fragile glass that happened to be saved from breaking by the carpet, too. Liquor can be smelled at the maroon carpet in his room, as he sat and leaned at the door.

"What have I done wrong?"

---

Flowers bloomed and birds chirped outside as I start my day as the so-called fiancee of the most arrogant jerk in the vast universe, Hyuuga Natsume. And I thought what God made was all good. Guess this one was a reject.

Mikan, take a hold of yourself. It's a fine morning, and you're already cursing someone that you really hate. Get a cup of tea downstairs and breathe some fresh air outside. Perhaps that will cool your mind. I went to get a spaghetti-strapped beige tee and a turquoise shorts and went to the comfort room to wear it. After 5 minutes of my time, I went out wearing the said outfit and sneaked out of the room.

As president of the ANC or "Anti-Natsume Club", I still need to do my duties like scheduling a meeting once in a while so that's what I'm going to do. And I have a perfect task to assign to all of my members in the club. Oh, wait. I never asked my parents permission to leave the house for a long time! And wait, what reason should I tell them?

IDIOT. IDIOT. I-DI-OT!

There's no way I'd tell them the truth, or else they'll be devastated! They'll kill me for sure! Wait, someone's coming. Hiding behind the staircase, I saw two girls in maid uniforms carrying a huge basket full of laundry that I assumed, is cleaned already. Oh, how industrious of them! I can never wake up _that_ early just to finish doing the laundry by 6 in the morning. After they passed by, I hurriedly ran towards the next set of stairs rushing down to the main entrance. And poof, just my luck.

Why, The famous Eshi Hyuuga is there, just in front of the door itself! Now how am I going to sneak out? I scanned around the room. The elegance of the place didn't fail to mesmerize me. But yet, I need to accomplish something today! I tiptoed towards the long table in the middle of the kitchen, where I assume the cook chops some vegetables and prepares the different kinds of food to be served. I hid behind it and crept my way to the back of a drawer. And-OW! It hurts! And the contents clanked loudly! I hope no one noticed, or else it'll be big trouble.

I peeked at the main door's direction and saw no one already. Now this is my chance! I kind of ran towards the direction but Hyuuga-kun suddenly went inside! Just my luck. I crept backwards and bumped someone. I turned my head, and was surprised to see!

---

"Hey, dumbass. What the hell are you doing there, acting like a worm?" Youichi asked the girl. Mikan went to get a hold of his collar and dragged him down to her position. "Shut up, little brat. I'm trying to escape my way here today, can't you see?" she told the child. Youichi rolled his eyes and stood up dragging her causing her to stand up as well.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, along with you. What are you doing there, behind the kinves' drawer?" Eshi asked. _'So, knives were its contents.'_ Mikan thought to herself. Youichi neglected his father's words and dragged the girl towards the main gate.

"I am talking to you, Youichi." he told the young boy. He stopped at his tracks, looked at his direction and said.

"We're playing worms outside." at that, he proceeded to walk on. "U-um, ja ne!" Mikan managed to say before getting out of sight with Eshi.

Walking towards the gate, Youichi finally let go of her hand. And that's when Mikan started to say "Youichi! That was very rude." Youichi looked at her with a glare, obviously not amused. "You don't care. Mind your own business and go. Anyway, you don't have to sneak out, as you planned. You can just walk on going outside. Not acting like an ugly worm back there. You gave me the creeps." By that, Mikan popped out a vein and her eyes started to rage in fury.

"I am not acting like an ugly worm! I'm a pretty, pretty worm!" she exclaimed. Which she unintentionally made Youichi laugh a bit. "Okay, big, fat, stupid, idiotic, gross..."

"How many adjectives are you planning to put, brat?!"

"...pretty worm."

Mikan was taken aback. Youichi smirked and dashed towards the mansion. And snapping back to reality, she went outside and freed herself from that mansion. "And why didn't I think of just calmly going outside?" she started to tell herself, and ran towards the nearest taxis.

---

"He's a big, damned, gay!"_'Little Liar.'_ Mikan shouted to all of her clubmates as all of them laughed out loud. Even the usually stoic Hotaru did so.

"Why? Did you see him try lipstick on?" Misaki asked.  
"Wait, not that! Better yet, did you see him kiss a picture of Ruka himself?" Nonoko asked.  
"And worst! Did you see him try brassieres on?!" Kurumi asked, now all eyes glued on to her. Mikan dropped a sweat and became tongue-tied. "N-Not really, I just saw him squeal w-when the Korean band Super Junior suddenly flashed on TV! y-yeah! That I saw!" Mikan made up. Everyone laughed at that declaration. _'Man, if he ever finds this out, I'm dead meat! But who cares? This is the Anti-Natsume Club anyway!'_

"And girls, you really owe me something, you know?" Mikan started to say. All went quiet and bowed their heads. "We're very sorry Miss president for persuading you to be that jerk's fiancee! Please forgive us!" All girls kneeled and apologized in unison. With the exception of Hotaru, definitely.

"Okay then, but you have to complete this mission I'm giving to you." she told them. All eyes were glued on to her when she said that sentence. All waiting for the declaration of a new mission.

**6:00 A.M. MILESTONE DOCKS, TOKYO.**

"I never understood you when you'd say, you never...no. Did you ever...darn." Natsume mumbled while writing a song just by the docks of Milestone river. With the little sunlight shining from afar to his direction, and the cold wind that's still fresh from the midnight mist in the river, breezing through his place, was the prefect time for him to continue his little hobby. Composing songs.

"Why don't you just put a drone?" Ruka suddenly told him coming out from nowhere. And judging from Natsume's reaction, he didn't notice him coming. "Whoa. Hmm, not a bad idea." Natsume replied and write the newly popped out line for his song. Ruka sat down beside his best friend, as he tried to peek at the song he was writing. "Overboard, eh? Is it dedicated to your fiancee, Natsume?" Ruka asked, if not by the still darkness lingering at the atmosphere, Ruka might have noticed him tremble and blush.

"N-No, idiot. I just thought of it when I was staring at the horizon from this river." he immediately replied. As he erased some parts that he didn't like in his song. "I came by to apologize for what I did last night. I know it was stupid, and I have terribly embarrassed, not only Mikan-chan herself, but me too."

"It's alright, we already settled the case with everyone from last night, even with Otou-san." Natsume explained, giving him a short but sincere smile. "Thanks. And by the way, how did your paths go together one more time? I remembered when we used to be in middle school and you used to force me to put your gifts to her locker. Then she had mistaken me as her secret admirer. And she confessed to me, right?"

"Don't bring memories back, Ruka. It pisses me off."

"Sorry."

Then, an earsplitting silence lingered them for a while. The tension was broken by Ruka first.

"So, how's Mikan these days?" he asked, while Natsume hummed the tune for a verse from his composition. "She's obsessive and crazy. I'm telling you. She doesn't like me hanging out with other girls, and she gives me a hot banana leaf massage! Crazy, right?" _'What a big lie.'_ he told him while his conscience suddenly told him that. Ruka laughed out loud at what he said. Natsume let out a fake laugh, too.

"That's why I like her. She's not like the others. She's...extraordinary." Ruka told him, but looking from afar. Where the sun was half rising already.

"I know. And hey! That's kind of rude to tell his fiancee that, isn't it?" Natsume told him with a hard but not in a mean way pat in the back. "Geez, I can't help it, Natsume. I'm afraid I have to steal her from you."

"Yeah, right. Like I told you, she's obsessive."

"Game on? Do you like a new challenge between the two of us again, like in Japanese Idol?"

"Oh, sure. But beware. Our positions might not be the same like in that contest. I won't lose to you."

"Oh, but you will." They both stood up and clasped their hands together, as a sign of accepting each others as opponents for a new challenge.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**Guuys! I have finally updated! Weee! xD Thank you for those who have reviewed the previous chapter! **

***want to see your pennames mentioned? Then please do this little selfish request of mine for you to please review! Whether positive or negative! Because of your reviews, I'm motivated to do a better chapter for the upcoming days, or weeks, or months. :D***

**natsumikan43~**  
**yExhiNa sakUrei**  
**Summer Eyes27**  
**minahoru**  
**Mary Grace.**

**Happy Summer to all! Enjoy your vacation! :D**


End file.
